A Tail Problem
by MajinSakuko
Summary: Ein Schwanz-Problem. Eine Analyse. Übersetzung einer Fic von Ash the Wanderer, von MajinSakuko, YasaiNoVampaia no


A Tail Problem  
Ein Schwanz-Problem (klingt perverser als es ist)  
Eine weitere Comedy von Ash, the Wanderer. Beigetragen ist da nichts von mir, nur die Übersetzung. Trotzdem ist jedes unerlaubte Posten dieser Geschichte **nicht gestattet**.  
MS: Ich habe jeden "Schwanz" durch einen "Schweif" ersetzt. Es kommen Sätze vor, die das nötig machen, glaubt mir.

Eines schönen Morgens wachte Vegeta auf, nach einer üblichen Nacht mit Bulma.  
"Ah, ich hab sogar gut geschlafen! Ein Wunder, dass ich überhaupt eine ganze Nacht Schlaf gekriegt hab mit diesen verdammten Erden-ARGH!", schrie Vegeta, als er auf die Nase fiel, während er versuchte aus dem Bett zu kommen.  
"AHHHHHH!", schrie Bulma wegen des plötzlichen, ähm, Schreies.  
Die Tür flog auf und Trunks, jetzt in seinen Teenagerjahren und nun schon den Unterschieden kennend zwischen einem guten Schrei und einem schlechten Schrei bei seinen Eltern, flog hinein im SSJ-Status.  
"WER VERSUCHT JETZT UNS ZU TÖTEN?!", rief er. Dann sah er, dass seine Eltern in Ordnung und entspannt waren, und ließ sein Haar wieder seine normale lila Farbe annehmen.  
Vegeta stand fluchend auf und hielt seinen Schweif, der nach der Boo-Saga auf mysteriöse Weise nachgewachsen war.  
"Es ist mein Schweif! Ich bin drüber gestolpert! Und er will sich nicht bewegen!", sagte Vegeta wütend.  
Seinen Schweif vor sich haltend schüttelte er ihn um seinen Punkt zu illustrieren.  
"Er will sich nicht bewegen? Was meinst du?", fragte Bulma. Bra kam zur Tür neben ihrem Bruder, und Bulma dankte Kami still, dass sie ein Nachthemd angezogen hatte, bevor sie ins Bett gegangen war.  
"Schau ihn dir an! Er ist schlapp! Er ist leblos!", sagte Vegeta und schüttelte seinen Schweif weiter.  
"Sein Frühling ist vorbei!", warf Bra ein. MS: Its spring has sprung! Its varmore has vamoosed!  
"Äh, was hat sie gesagt?", antwortete Vegeta.  
"Du musst dich umgedreht haben und die ganze Nacht draufgelegen sein. Er muss eingeschlafen sein", sagte Trunks und scheuchte seine kleine Schwester weg, im Falle, dass seine Eltern die Luft blau färben wollten MS: Flüche. Bulma seufzte, aber sie war dankbar, dass dieser Tage und dieses Alters, Vegetas schlimmstes Problem ein eingeschlafener Schweif war.  
"Er schläft, sagst du?", sagte Vegeta und sein Gesicht nahm sein Trademark-Grinsen an. "OK! Wenn es schläft, weck ich es auf!"  
Damit brachte Vegeta seinen Schweif zu seinem Mund. MS: Ich hoffe, ihr versteht.  
"WAAAAAAAAAACHHH AAAAAUUUUUUUUFFFFFF!"  
Nachdem das Haus aufgehört hatte zu zittern, rammte Trunks einen Finger in sein Ohr um das Klingeln loszuwerden.  
"Nett. Trotzdem ein wenig flach, Toussan. Versuch's mal mit 'nem C."  
Sein Schweif noch immer schlafend, Vegeta griff den Wecker von seiner Bettseite, zog ihn auf und brachte ihn zu seinem Schweif.  
"BRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGG!", ging es. Der Schweif blieb schlafend.  
Knurrend starrte Vegeta auf seinen schlaffen Schweif, dann stampfte er davon und stieß sich neben seinem Sohn vorbei. Trunks folgte ihm, um zu sehen, was er tun würde.  
"Nun, ein Teil von ihm, der wirklich schlaff bleibt. Es ist ein Wunder", bemerkte Bulma.

Trunks betrat die Küche, als sein Vater einen Topf Kaffee am Ofen kochte.  
"Toussan, was machst du?"  
"Ein bisschen Kaffee sollte eigentlich reichen", antwortete Vegeta. Trunks erkannte plötzlich, was gleich passieren würde.  
"Toussan, nur eines. Könntest du es vielleicht draußen machen?", fragte Trunks, als Vegeta den kochend heißen Topf vom Ofen nahm.  
"Warum, was sollte-YEEEEEOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!, schrie Vegeta, als er den heißen Kaffee über seinen Schweif schüttete, und durchs Dach sprang, sein Schweif brannte.  
"Darum", antwortete Trunks, als der letzte Rest Ziegelbrocken runtergefallen waren.  
"Trunks, ist Vegeta wieder durch die Tür geflogen?", rief Bulma von oben.  
"Nein, Mutter, er flog durchs Dach", rief Trunks zurück, als er das Haus durch die nächste Tür verließ.  
"Das Dach? Na ja, zumindest kann ich einen neuen Reparaturmann anrufen", sagte Bulma.

Trunks ging hinaus auf den Rasen und stand da mit ausgestreckten Armen.  
"OK, wenn das, was Mom mir beigebracht wahr ist, dann müsste Toussan, aufgrund meiner Kalkulationen, genau hier landen. Also werde ich einfach hier stehen und warten, dass ..."  
"Trunks, kann ich das letzte Pop-Tart haben?", rief Bra von der Küche.  
"Was? NEIN! Du hast die ganze Box gegessen! Das letzte gehört mir! Hey, versuch nicht mal ...!", schrie Trunks, als er Richtung Küche flog, um seine kleine Schwester daran zu hindern, das letzte Frühstücks Gebäck zu verspeisen.  
Als die Tür zuschwang krachte Vegeta mit dem Kopf voran in den Boden und war bis zu den Knien begraben. Die Tür schwang wieder auf und Trunks spazierte heraus, ein Stück selbstgetoastetes Gebäck kauend.  
"Oh verdammt", stöhnte er, als er realisierte, dass er seinen Vater vergessen hatte. "Na ja, er wird überleben."  
Ruhig ging Trunks hinüber und zog seinen Vater an seinem noch immer schlaffen Schweif aus der Erde.  
Wütend sprang Vegeta auf die Füße.  
"DU ...", startete er, bevor er Bra bemerkte, die mit weiten, neugierigen Augen im Türbogen stand. "... Böse Person!"  
Trunks erstickte fast an seinem Pop-Tart, als er hörte, wie sein Vater ihn mit solch einem komischen Titel beleidigte. Sein Vater zog die Brauen zusammen.  
"Du hast Glück, Sohn. Aber ich muss mich fragen, warum du mich nicht gefangen hast?", knurrte Vegeta.  
"Warum bist du nicht einfach geflogen?", antwortete Trunks zwischen Bissen. Vegeta sah ihn an und verzog dann das Gesicht. Der Schmerz in seinem Schweif war so groß gewesen, dass er komplett darauf vergessen hatte. Es war ungefähr so demütigend, als Kakarott ihn erinnert hatte, dass er bereits tot war, nachdem er gesagt hatte, dass er eher sterben würde, als mit ihm zu fusionieren.  
"Argh! Obwohl er Schmerz spüren kann, ist mein Schweif noch immer komplett weggetreten! Mistding!", fluchte Vegeta, bevor er wieder davon flog.  
Trunks sah ihm nach, aß sein Pop-Tart fertig und ging wieder ins Haus für ein Glas Milch. Als er zurück in den Vorhof kam, erschien Vegeta mit einem Rooster. MS: Riesige Musikgeräte, die man auf der Schulter trägt.  
"COCK-A-DOODLE-DOO!", kam es aus dem Rooster direkt auf Vegetas Schweif. Es weigerte sich noch immer, aufzuwachen. Vegeta machte ein finsteres Gesicht, schoss den Rooster in seine Einzelteile, aß es und flog dann wieder davon.  
Er kam mit einer großen Trommel und Becken zurück. Er schnallte sich die Trommel und die Becken um und begann vor und zurück zu marschieren, während er so viel Lärm wie möglich mit den Instrumenten machte.  
BADABOOMCLANGBOOMCLANGCLANGBOOMBOOMBANGCLANGBOOM!  
Keine Veränderung im Schweif.  
Nachdem die Ideen ausgelaufen waren, griff Vegeta auf eine wahre Vegeta-Lösung zurück. Er warf seinen Schweif auf den Boden und begann drauf rumzutrampeln.  
STOMP STOMP STOMP!  
"ARGH! Ich hab' schon von festen Schläfern gehört, aber das ist absurd!", schrie Vegeta, hob seinen Schweif auf und betrachtete es.  
Trunks, der endlich aufgehört hatte zu lachen, wischte sich die Tränen ab.  
"Toussan ... hahaha. Warum willst du deinen Schweif überhaupt aufwecken? Es ist ja nicht so, als würde es deine Kampffähigkeiten beeinträchtigen", versuchte Trunks es mit Logik.  
Vegeta sah seinen Sohn an und dann zurück auf seinen Schweif.  
"Ah, du hast Recht. Wen interessiert der Schweif? Ich geh einfach so herUUUUUMMMMM!", schrie Vegeta, als er wieder über seinen schlaffen Schweif gestolpert war und auf die Nase knallte. "DARUM!"  
"Seufz, ich bin sicher, du schaffst das. Ich geh jetzt und treff mich mit Goten. Viel Spaß noch, Toussan!", sagte Trunks, als er ab und davonflog. Vegeta sah zu wie sein Sohn verschwand mit (ihr habt es erraten) einem finsteren Gesicht.  
"Bah! Der Prinz der Saiyajin und er hat niemanden, der ihm hilft! Was mach ich jetzt mit dir?", sagte er und sah auf seinen Schweif.  
Einige Zeit später kam Vegeta wieder aus dem Haus raus, jetzt angezogen und mit einigen Ballons, die an seinen Schweif geknotet waren. Die heliumbefüllten Spielzeuge hielten seinen Schweif in der Luft und fern von seinen Füßen.  
"Das sieht vielleicht dämlich aus, aber zumindest fall ich nicht wieder über meine eigenen Füße. Das wäre wahrscheinlich schlimmer als dieses absurde Bild", sagte Vegeta, als er davonflog um zu trainieren.  
Vegetas Einschätzung einer Situation, die schlechter für seinen Stolz war, war so weit von der Wahrheit entfernt, wie es ging.  
"Vegeta, kann ich einen Ballon haben?"  
"NEIN! Jetzt lass uns trainieren, Kakarott!"  
"Vegeta, kann ich einen Ballon haben?"  
"ZISCH AB DU NASENLOSER BAKA!"  
"Vater, kann ich einen Ballon haben?"  
"NEIN ... oh, tut mir leid. Hier hast du einen, Sweetie."  
"Vegeta, kann ich einen Ballon haben?"  
"JETZT REICHT'S! WENN SOGAR PICCOLO FRAGT, WEIß ICH, DASS ES EINE SCHLECHTE IDEE WAR! Keine Ballons mehr!"  
Natürlich, als erst mal alle Ballons weg waren, kamen mehr Probleme. Letztendlich wurde es so schlimm, dass Vegeta Goku sogar gewinnen ließ in ihrer Trainingseinheit, nur damit er eine Entschuldigung hatte, den Rest des Tages zu schlafen.

Aber alle schlechten Zeiten kamen zu einem Ende, letztendlich, und der Prinz der Saiyajin krabbelte in dieser Nacht in das Bett seiner Frau, physisch wund und emotional verbraucht.

"Ich hab's geschafft! Ich habe diesen ganzen Tag mit diesem verdammten Schweif überlebt! Ich verdiene eine Medaille! Ich verdiene Standing Ovations! Ich verdiene Unsterblichkeit! Aber eine Nacht voll Schlaf wird's auch tun!", schnaufte Vegeta. Er legte sich hin und legte seinen Schweif sorgsam auf die Seite. Zu müde um Bulma auch nur zu küssen schloss er die Augen und ...  
SPRONG!  
"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
"WER VERSUCHT JETZT UNS ZU TÖTEN?!", schrie Trunks, als er wieder in das Zimmer seiner Eltern stürmte. Wieder fand er seine Eltern gesund und munter und seinen Vater wieder stehen, nun mit einem sehr lebendigen Schweif.  
"Du verdammtes Ding! Du wartest den ganzen Tag und jetzt machst du das! Du ..."  
Trunks schloss schnell die Tür und scheuchte seine kleine Schwester weg, als Vegeta schließlich ein Loch in die Luft brannte. Als ihm dann die Fluchwörter und sämtliche Kombinationen ausgegangen waren, legte er sich wieder zu Bulma ins Bett.  
"Nun, jetzt ist er ziemlich wach", sagte Vegeta und blickte auf seinen vibrierenden Schweif. "Ich hab da ein paar Dinge im Hinterkopf, was ich jetzt gerne mit ihm anstellen würde!  
"Ewwww, Vegeta! Ich hab dir doch gesagt, als wir angefangen hatten auszugehen, dass ich nicht auf dieses perverse Zeug steh!"  
"Nein, Frau! Ich meinte, ich will es verletzen! Was glaubst du, ist das hier, eine schlechte Hentai Fic?"  
CRASH!  
"AAAAHHHH!", schrie Bra plötzlich. "Toussan, meine vierte Wand ist gerade eingestürzt!"

MS: Das Ende hab ich am Anfang auch nicht wirklich kapiert. Selber Nachdenken ;-P


End file.
